godrafandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Pokémon
Introduction Pokémon Godra has several legendary Pokémon that can be caught, in particular after having beaten the Elite Four. Below is a list of the legendary Pokémon that are included in the game as of final game version 1.0. Note 1: '''There is no guarantee that this list is exhaustive, there is a risk that a legendary Pokémonhas been overlooked. If you know of any, please add it to this Wiki page. '''Note 2: '''This list will probably change, possible quite a lot, as new game versions are released. '''Note 3: '''For natural reasons there will be spoilers below, so do not read on if you want to find the legendaries by yourself. Legendaries Latias and Latios Latias and Latios can be encountered at any time during your adventure. They are roaming through all of Godra (East and West) and like all bulbapedia:Roaming Pokémon they flee on their first turn. They are both lvl 30. They will run if you put them to sleep, gotta use a pokemon ability or mean look. Landorus Landorus can be found roaming in West godra and flee on its first turn just like Latios and Latias. (further information required). Groudon Groudon is found in West Godrea in Feverfew Temple, which can be reached by going from Nightshade, to Feverfew desert, passing through the Feverfew cave and finally reaching Feverfew temple. Groudon is found in the deepest part of the temple. Raiku, Entei, and Suicune Raiku, Entei and Suicune are found on the East side. they're similar to Latios and Latias as they too run from battle in their first turn. they are found in the cave at the Frozen North (Pine Town). There's two laders in this cave after a few ice mazes, one goes down the other goes up. These guys are found at the down latter. They are all level 40 after they leave the mountain.They will run if you put them to sleep, gotta use a pokemon ability or mean look. Kyogre Kyogre is found in a cave underwater in Lake Omoth (West Godra). '''Note: '''The Kyogre encounter seems to be bugged, and the game crashes when you initiate dialogue with the Kyogre sprite. does not seemed to be fixed in Beta 19. Confirm if it has been fixed in the final game version.] Regice After beating the Elite Four, a cave on Route 11 (West Godra) will have opened up. At the deepest part of this cave you will find Regice. Regirock Regirock is found in the deepst part of the Rantipole Hideout on Rantipole Island (West Godra). Registeel Registeel is found in Lake Omoth Cave (West Godra). Lugia Lugia is found in a cave underwater on Route 12 (West Godra). '''Note: '''this underwater section is bugged in final game version 1.0, and you cannot reach Lugia, but if it is any comfort he is there. Ho-oh Ho-oh is found on top of the cave in The Frozen North (Pine Town). It is lvl 50 when encountered. Uxie Uxie is found just standing around above a waterfall on Route 13, west of Nightshade (West Godra) Mewtwo Mewtwo can battled on Biyu Island. You get here by going by boat from Violet City together with Kenneth from Albright Industries. Note that even if you can meet Mewtwo on several other locations in the game, Biyu Island is the only place where you will battle him, and thus have a chance to catch him. Here are the steps you need to take to get to Biyu Island and catch Mewtwo: (Note that this is valid for final game version 1.0. In future game versions there might be additional or a different ways to catch Mewtwo): # First of all, you have to have beaten the Orchid Town Gym leader (but not necessarily the Elite four). # Talk with Mewtwo on Route 7, by the house northwest of Violet city. You get to this place by surfing west of Violet City and then swimming north. You will find Mewtwo just east of the house here. # Go to Cloudvale Beach, where you will meet Mewtwo. Misty will approach you and ask you to stop working with Kenneth and rather be kind hearted towards Pokémon. Do '''not listen to her. If you agree to be kinder and stop working with Kenneth you will forever lose the chance of getting Mewtwo (at least in the current game version). So answer "no" to her question. She will be disappointed, but who cares, you will soon be capturing Mewtwo. So this is an instance where it doesn't pay off to be the good guy! # Go to Omoth and talk to Kenneth. If you have done everything correctly, he should tell you to meet with his head of research into psychic phenomena. Disregard this and just talk to him again.He should now tell you that you will leave for Biyu Island from Violet City. # Go to Violet City, and at the south east part of town there will be a boat leaving for Biyu Island. There you will encounter Mewtwo in battle. Category:Pokémon